UNIT Control
by Lumendea
Summary: A special in the Dimensions of the Universe series, set between seasons three and four. The Ninth Doctor must protect Earth from the Sontarans with the help of some old friend from UNIT. Rose, Martha, Nine and Jack star with the Brigadier gueststarring.
1. Return to London

Unit Control by Peyton Halliwell Chapter One: Return to London

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: I have been very ill lately and have fallen behind on all my work and there have been some unexpected changes in my schedule so instead of posting the next season of Dimensions of the Universe I am writing a five chapter special to tide you over until I have time to write the season again. Please review and let me know what you think, again I am sorry that you my loyal readers have to wait but I hope this special will help.

The TARDIS shook violently as it landed with a crash, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones both grabbed onto the rails tightly until the shudders came to a stop. Slowly the two women detached themselves from the TARDIS rails as Jack dusted himself off, adjusting his plain white shirt. "Rough landing Doctor"  
"He's still mad about having to come here." Rose informed Jack with a smirk. The Doctor ignored her comment and roughly asked,  
"Are you sure Jackie didn't give you any more information?" Rose rolled her eyes at him,  
"No for the fifth time Doctor. She just said it was urgent that we come today." Leaning over the controls Jack checked their location.  
"Well that's where we are. London Powell Estates."

Martha raised an eyebrow, "Powell Estates"  
"It's where I used to live." Rose replied pulling on a light coat and moving for the door. "Come one Martha you have to meet my mum." Tossing open the doors Rose stepped out in the early morning, clouds blocked out most of the sunlight. Smiling she looked around the simple estate with a small smile as the others joined her. Martha raised an eyebrow as she looked around, her neighborhood it was not. Still she smiled at Rose seeing the happy look on her new friend's face. "Come on then, lets see what Mum thinks is so urgent." The Doctor bit back a retort, ignoring the amused smirk on Jack's face as Rose lead them up the stairs to her Mum's flat.

The door wasn't opened by Jackie Tyler when Rose knocked but rather by a tall dark haired man wearing a suit. "Rose Tyler?" Rose nodded, swallowing the fear rising in her. The Doctor stepped up next to her into a protective position but the man nodded and stepped aside allowing them into the flat. Giving the strange man a careful look Rose stepped around him, "Your mother is in the living room waiting for you." Visibly relaxing Rose moved into the house, Martha close behind her. The Doctor glanced at the strange man and then at Jack who nodded in silent understanding. Knowing the captain understood the Doctor followed Rose closely into the living room where Jackie Tyler was sitting with a cuppa and Prime Minister Harriet Jones.

The Prime Minister stood gracefully from the low seat and smiled at the new arrivals, her two bodyguards shifting to the side. Stepping up to Rose, Harriet pulled the girl into a friendly hug. "Hello Rose. Oh my precious dear how are you?" Grinning Rose shrugged,  
"I'm fine you"  
"I've had better days." Harriet replied with a sigh before looking to the Doctor. "Hello Doctor"  
"Harriet Jones." The Doctor responded with a smile and nod. "Nice to see you again." The Prime Minister seemed eased by the Doctor's welcome. Martha Jones just blinked at the Prime Minister in shock,  
"Rose the Prime Minister is in your flat." Harriet looked to Martha in mild surprise. Rose grinned seeing the looks,  
"Oh Harriet this is Martha Jones, she's a friend of ours and travels with us." Harriet gave Martha a kind smile,  
"Nice to meet you dear"  
"And you met Jack during the Sycorax invasion but I doubt you're here as a friendly social call." The Doctor interrupted causing Harriet to turn back to him.

Harriet Jones nodded, worry and fatigue showing in her eyes and face. "You're right of course Doctor. I'm sorry but I thought Rose was the best way to find you, UNIT lost contact with you years ago and an old problem has appeared." Harriet looked around the flat as Martha leaned to Rose,  
"The Prime Minister is in you flat"  
"She's an old friend, stopped World War Three with her"  
"She says it is something from your old days." Jackie Tyler inserted curiously looking up at the Doctor. Both Harriet and the Doctor seemed to ignore her in favor of talking.  
"Doctor will you come with me to UNIT base? Our advisors on the current situation seem to think you can help with our problem." The Doctor crossed his arms and looked very interested.  
"I'm guessing you won't tell me here." Harriet shook her head.  
"Out of the question, I won't put the people in the area in a possibly dangerous position." Pleased with her answer the Doctor nodded.  
"If my companions can accompany me." Harried Jones smiled and nodded.  
"I saw to that for Rose already I'll have Miss Jones and Mister Harkness dealt with as some as we get there." Martha blinked in shock as the Doctor grinned and nodded.  
"Sounds fun Harriet."

Jackie Tyler stood up as the Doctor began to move towards the door. Rose gave her a quick hug, "Hi Mum, I'll promise we'll stop by for tea or dinner after this is over. See you later." Then Rose dashed back to the Doctor's side as they moved out the door. Shaking her head Martha Jones looked around the tiny flat again and shook her head.  
"The Prime Minister was in her flat." Jackie gave Martha a soft smile and squeezed her hand.  
"You're new at this aren't you." Jack leaned around the corner to see Martha and Jackie.  
"Sorry we have to run Jackie." He threw her a charming smile before looking at Martha, "You coming Martha?" Nodding Martha turned back to Jackie quickly.  
"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Tyler." Then she ran out the door after her friends leaving Jackie in the middle of the flat shaking her head.  
"There are days I hate that Doctor."

Sighing happily Rose settled back into the posh car seats as the doors of the black car were shut around them. The Doctor, herself and the Prime Minister were in the first car with Martha and Jack following with the Prime Minister's aid in another car. Harriet Jones was still unwilling to talk about the new threat to the Doctor but Rose had gotten the feeling that it was alien since his old allies at UNIT wanted to find him. Smiling at them softly Harriet looked back to Rose, "I'm sorry to pull you away from your mother Rose. I feel terrible having to call on you through her, I do hope you'll be able to see her for a good visit later"  
"Why didn't you just have Jackie tell us that UNIT needed me?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow at the Prime Minister who chuckled softly to herself.  
"One of the advisors UNIT has called in said that you didn't like being called in to help. When I told him about Miss Tyler he was very surprised"  
"Why surprised?" Rose asked before the Doctor could make any inquiries. Surprised at the question Harriet replied quickly,  
"Well all of Torchwood's files on you were destroyed by the Bad Wolf virus before the Battle of Canary Wharf"  
"The what?" Both the Doctor and Rose asked making Harriet frown deeply.  
"I'm told you were both there two years ago, the fall of Torchwood London." She seemed concerned for a moment that she had angered them, "Not that I blame you of course Doctor, I know that you only do what is necessary. Anyway Torchwood's actions had endangered this planet, UNIT is quiet happy I dare say that Torchwood has been so pushed back. Only their Cardiff office remains." Harriet seemed much calmer now, "In fact due to the fall of Torchwood 1 they have started working with UNIT again. It's a relief I daresay, knowing that our protective agencies are working together again."

Rose was about to ask the Prime Minster what she was talking about when the pressure of the Doctor's hand on hers told her to be silent. Instead the Doctor nodded to the Prime Minister and smiled, masking his equal confusion. "Glad to hear it but who told you that I wouldn't come." "An old retired commander of UNIT." Harriet replied glancing at the window, "Now what was his name... oh yes." She looked back at the Doctor but was interrupted by the car stopping and a man opening her door. "We're here Prime Minister."

The Doctor followed the Prime Minister out of the car and grinned manically as he looked around. Behind him he heard Rose giggle as she turned looking around them. "The Tower of London?!" Grabbing the Doctor's hand Rose beamed at him and Harriet Jones as the second car pulled in. Jack helped Martha out of the car, laughing at the shocked look on her face as they joined the Doctor and Rose. A tall man with light brown hair and green eyes dressed in a smart clean uniform stepped up to them, his rank was that of a captain. He handed them all a white badge and then said simply.  
"Follow me." Shrugging to his companion the Doctor did so and followed the captain and the Prime Minister down a flight of stairs.

The Doctor nodded in approval as they were lead into a large room filled with personal and computers. A large screen at the far end of the room was tracking a large grouping of objects moving towards Earth. Frowning the Doctor stepped forward to one of the machines, ignoring the man working there and hit a series of buttons. "Doctor?" Harriet asked, seeing the intense look of concern and concentration on his face. The screen shifted zooming in more but the Doctor frowned deeper and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Jumping up from the computer, the man moved out of the Doctor's way letting him sit down. Leaning around Rose, Martha looked around and whispered, "What is UNIT?" Jack moved closer to them too.  
"The Doctor used to work for UNIT." Rose whispered back, "They deal with aliens and protecting the Earth. He hasn't helped them for a while but I guess they need him now"  
"So you don't know much about it?' Martha asked making Rose shake her head.  
"There's a lot Jack and I don't know about the Doctor Martha."

The sharp ringing of a cell phone made the trio jump apart as Martha pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "It's my mum"  
"Don't say anything about this." Rose hissed to her as Martha flipped the phone open. Martha raised an eyebrow at her fellow companion.  
"Trust me Rose I don't want to get locked up." Smiling she answered the phone. "Hello Mum how are you?" "You disappeared last night." "Last night?" Martha asked confused, Jack leaned over to whisper to her.  
"It's the morning after you started traveling with us. You've only been gone twelve hours"  
"I went home that's all and then I met up with some friends this morning mum. I'm fine." "Well your father-" Francine Jones was cut off as the Doctor gave a laugh and the screen focused in on a fleet of round metal ships. "Mum I'll call you later I've got to go." Martha closed the phone and followed Rose who stepped up next to the Doctor. Jack frowned deeply at the image before looking at the Doctor,  
"Doctor are those Sontaran ships?" Slowly the Doctor nodded and looked over at Harriet Jones.  
"An invasion fleet of the Sontaran Empire, heading straight for Earth."

Coming Soon: The Brigadier 


	2. The Brigadier

Unit Control by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Two: The Brigadier

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: I have begun writing the next book and I'm hoping it will be up some time in October.

Standing up again the Doctor turned to Harriet Jones, his eyes intense and all humor gone from them, "What have you done to prepare?" She blinked at him in surprise and he caught the look, "I'm sure he's informed you that the Sontarans are conquers, they don't negotiate"  
"Yes he told me, Earth doesn't have the ability to shoot down that many ships," Harriet answered with a sigh looking back to the screen, "We can't stop them with force Doctor, is there another way." The Doctor frowned deeply in thought about something, then he looked back at Harriet with a huge grin on his face,  
"Is he here?" She blinked at him and he questioned further, "Brigadier Alister Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. He's your advisor on this matter, right?" Nodding Harriet looked to her aid,  
"Yes Alan can take you to him, he's downstairs." Rose looked around at the massive room,  
"There a downstairs to this place?" Glancing at them the Doctor simply said,  
"Stay here." He then followed Alan out of the room leaving his companions behind, more a little surprised.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Me, I'm used to this but it's odd for him to make you wait Rose"  
"You'd think he'd keep you close after what just happened with the Master," Martha added but Rose only shrugged,  
"I'm guessing he just wants to talk to an old friend in private, nothing wrong with that." Turning to Jack Rose crossed her arms, "Now Jack what do you know about these Sontarans?" Grinning at the attention Jack cleaned his throat making both girls throw him a look,  
"Well as the Doctor said they are conquers, an old species at that. According to the files I saw on them they are part cyborg, they don't eat anything but absorb energy and what they need through a vent in the back of their neck. Had a friend once who managed to kill a Sontaran by getting a knife in that vent. They don't reproduce, clone so they all pretty much look the same. One of the few species I can't find get at least some aesthetic enjoyment out of." Martha raised an eyebrow at his comment, but Jack ignored it, "They are strong and very tough living in a military society, hard to stop once they start."

Alan stopped shortly in front of a heavy door, "He's in there Doctor," the young man hesitated, "Do keep in mind that he is eighty years old." Laughing the Doctor knocked on the door,  
"Knowing Alister he'll outlive me." Pausing the Doctor listened and grinned when he heard a faint call to come in. Nodding to Alan the Doctor pushed open the door and stepped into the small windowless room. An older man with fine white hair sat in a chair a few feet in front of him. Despite his age, the Brigadier still held himself strongly and smiled at the Doctor,  
"Hello Doctor"  
"You recognize me Alister," the Doctor asked, shutting the door behind me. Alister smiled and nodded,  
"Your eyes give you away Doctor, always have, that lurking age beneath them. So tell me then Doctor how long it has been for you then? Three days, two hundred years?" Alister leaned back and chuckled before taking a sip of his tea and motioning to the chair on the other side of the simple table. Returning the smile, the Doctor sat down and accepted a cup of tea from the retired Brigadier. Answering the question he shrugged,  
"Two regenerations Alister, about seventy years I think." His old friend looked at him carefully and seemed to find what he was looking for as he nodded a moment later. Clearing his throat the Brigadier set down his cup,  
"A long seventy years Doctor"  
"Why do you say that?" Alister smiled at him knowingly and a bit tragically,  
"As one old soldier to another Doctor, I've never seen you look so tired old friend."

The Doctor was still for a moment, the Brigadier had surprised him with his astuteness but then again he had met the Brigadier such a long time ago. They had rarely agreed in the time since then but they trusted one another, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. The Brigadier said nothing but sipped his tea, letting the Doctor battle with his thoughts. "We lost," The Doctor said suddenly, "We lost the Daleks. Gallifrey burned, I'm the last one standing." Brigadier Lethbrigde-Stewart did not let his face betray any thoughts or emotions for a long moment. Taking a deep breath he looked back at the Doctor across the table,  
"I know it must be horrid Doctor," The Doctor looked back up at him with a guarded expression, "But I am glad you survived old friend"  
"I'm not sure I am half the time Alister. I've always hated war"  
"Yes you verbalized that often enough when you worked for UNIT." The Doctor managed a chuckle and nodded,  
"Sometimes I still hope I'll wake up and it will be a dream"  
"I know that feeling Doctor." Looking across at him the Doctor couldn't quiet stop himself before the words tumbled out,  
"Does it ever go away?" Alister blinked at the question, surprised in the change of the tables. Now the Doctor turned to him for advice,  
"It get easier, remembering why you fought. I've fought to protect England, a future for the children running off to school this morning. On my worst days I go down to the parks with Doris and watch them. Watching what I was protecting helps and Doris helps. Knowing that I've loved as fiercely as I've fought."

Saying nothing in regards to the Brigadier's last words the Doctor stood and rubbed his hand together. "Well now Alister we've got a Sontaran invasion fleet only twelve hours away and I've just gotten a very interesting idea." Standing up the follow the Doctor out the door the Brigadier called to him,  
"Just a moment Doctor there is someone I want you to meet," Touching the com by the door he spoke into it, "Doctor Jones kindly meet the Doctor and I in the conference room."

Rose sat down in one of the chairs in what seemed to be a small break room a few doors down the hall with a sigh. A few UNIT personal glanced at her badge and then nodded, moving on quickly. Blinking with surprise as a cup of coffee was set down in front of her, Rose looked up to see a very attractive Japanese woman standing next to her. She wore a trim UNIT uniform and her name was listed on a badge as Akuro, she gave Rose a smile, "It is an honor to meet you Rose Tyler." Rose was lost for words for a moment but smiled in return,  
"Thanks but how did you know my name?" The woman nodded with a smile,  
"UNIT and Torchwood have many records on those who travel with the Doctor," She leaned closed to Rose, searching Rose's face for something, "But you are more special than all of them aren't you?" Saying nothing Rose turned back to the mug of coffee and her questioner laughed,  
"I'm sorry miss I tend to become easily excited." Straightening back up, she stepped back from Rose to give her some space only looking away from her to glance at various UNIT personal who stepped in for coffee. 

When the room was empty again she closed the door, an action which caused Rose to stand but she then looked at Rose with such a soft devoted look that all words died on Rose's lips. Dropping to her knees the woman bowed her head to Rose and folded her hands in front of her. Blinking Rose shifted uncomfortably, "Akuro was it? Now you don't have to do that." The woman raised her dark eyes to Rose and smiled softly,  
"My name is not Akuro my golden lady Rose Tyler, it is an alias in your honor." She strange woman pulled a white drawstring bag from her coat and held it up in her hands. With great care and reverence she handed it to Rose, "The Disciples of Light pass this on to the new and final form of the great teacher Badewul. May she reign long with her great love in her human form, may Bad Wolf always triumph."

Rose was still in shock but snapped out of it as the bag was put into her hand with care and her fist tightened around it. Looking down at the white bag Rose recovered a tiny bit, "What is it?" Hearing no answer she looked for the woman but she was gone, the door still shut. Opening the door quickly, Rose looked down the halls but didn't see the strange woman. Sighing Rose returned to her seat, turning the bag over and over in her hand thinking about what the woman had said. She had known about the Bad Wolf or Badewul but had said some other things that didn't make any sense. Carefully Rose opened the bag and reached two fingers into it, they blushed something that felt metal but was warm. Reaching in again Rose let her fingers capture the object and draw it out. It was a small circular metal disk with a seven pointed star etched into it. Rose wasn't sure what kind of metal it was since every time she turned the disk it shined a different color in the lights of the break room. 

"Rose come on! Jack's found something!" Jumping from her seat Rose looked over at Martha Jones in the doorway who motioned for her to follow. Nodding Rose returned the strange disk to the bag and shoved it into the pockets of her jeans, content to forget about it for awhile. Grinning at Martha Rose dashed after her back to the main control room.

Stepping into the conference room, the Doctor was greeted by the sight of a young man about his height with dark blond hair and brown eyes. He stood quickly, fixing his dark grey suit and tie and nodded to the Brigadier and the Doctor. Next to him the Brigadier smiled, "Doctor this is Doctor Michael Jones, one of UNIT's physicists." Raising an eyebrow at the young man, the Doctor tried to place why he looked so familiar to the Brigadier's amusement.  
"I thought you were he only as an advisor Brigadier," The Doctor remarked, "Get to know all of them during that time." Grinning the Brigadier shook his head,  
"Oh no Doctor I've known Michael for years, after all his mother Miss Grant did work at UNIT for years." He laughed the expression of shock on the Doctor face as he looked back at Michael who grinned in return. Stepping closer Michael let his smile drop to a more normal level and said,  
"You Doctor are not like my mother described you in her stories. Regeneration I suppose"  
"So Jo and Clifford had kids," The Doctor remarked looking the boy over, "You look a lot like you mother." Michael nodded and rubbed the front of his jeans,  
"Everyone says that," he shrugged, "not that I mind of course"  
"Doctor Jones was offered a position at UNIT after he graduated from university, I wrote him a letter of recommendation myself." The Doctor nodded to the young man and was about to say something further when the comm cut him off,  
"Doctor, Brigadier Lethebrigde-Stewart and Doctor Jones please report to the main control room."

Rose and Martha stepped back into the control room only to see the Doctor entering on the other side with an older gentleman and a young man. "He's cute," Jack remarked joining the girls while looking Michael Jones over. Martha elbowed him sharply,  
"We're in the middle of an invasion"  
"You have much to learn Miss Jones," Jack replied with a saucy wink, Rose covered her mouth to hide a giggle as Jack continued, "When traveling with the Doctor one must get used to such situations and remember to have fun." Rose grinned and leaned up to listen in Jack's ear,  
"Remember Jack this is 2008, most people aren't the flexible yet"  
"Trod all over my dreams Rose," Jack sighed still looking at Michael who was showing something on a computer to the Doctor, "Doesn't change the fact he's cute."

Looking at the data the Doctor nodded to Michael, "They slowed down, good gives us more time," He stood and walked over to Harriet Jones, "I'm going to need some supplies"  
"Anything you need Doctor, UNIT and Torchwood and are standing by," Harriet told him proudly. Grabbing a sheet of paper from a passing by person the Doctor took a pen from Michael and began to scribble down a long list. Harriet raised an eyebrow as he handed it to her, "May I ask what the plan is?" Michael looked at the list over her shoulder and grinned at the Doctor,  
"You're going to turn off their probic vents." Jack heard and laughed,  
"That will knock them out cold." The Doctor nodded at their statement,  
"Very good, Michael this is Jack Harkness he travels with me."

Giving Michael a charming smile Jack held out a hand for the other man to shake, "Nice to meet you." The Doctor rolled his eyes as Michael nodded, oblivious to Jack's flirting,  
"Nice to meet you Jack." Michael looked at Rose and Martha who smiled,  
"Rose Tyler." Michael blinked at the name but smiled and shook her hand. Martha held out her own hand,  
"Martha Jones," Michael laughed and shook hers,  
"Small world with a common last name, I'm a Jones too." Laughing Martha released his hand and nodded,  
"Well nice to meet you." The Doctor crossed his arms behind them and remarked,  
"Alright now come on we've got things to do."

Coming Soon: Bad Wolf Virus 


	3. Bad Wolf Virus

Unit Control by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Three: Bad Wolf Virus

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Review!!!

The Doctor quickly grabbed up the bits and pieces around UNIT that he needed and departed to one of the labs with Jack and Michael without another word. Martha pressed her lips together and chuckled, "He's in a mood." Rose shrugged and looked up as an older man entered the room, his eyes fell on her and Martha. A small smile graced his lips and he chuckled drawing their attention. Sitting in one of the chairs to rest he addressed them,  
"I'm Alister Lethbridge-Stewart, I knew the Doctor back when he worked at UNIT, I take you two are the latest assistants." Rose could feel Martha tense next to her, not having heard of this sort of thing before. Rose gave the older man a smile,  
"We prefer companion," She held out her hand, "I'm Rose Tyler and this is Martha Jones." The man nodded,  
"Yes I know who you are Miss Tyler, UNIT has the only surviving footage of Canary Wharf." He gave a shudder, "I had hoped to never see a Dalek again." Rose froze at his words, her mind caught on his words. Martha glanced at her, seeing the odd reaction but Rose gave her a forced smile. The Brigadier nodded, seeming to remember something, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up all things considered." Martha opened her mouth to ask a question when her mobile went off again,  
"Excuse me please." Taking out her phone, Martha opened it and headed for the break room. Rose bit her lip for a moment before looking back at the Brigadier,  
"Could I see the footage, Mister Lethbridge-Stewart." He nodded and stood with a smile,  
"I suppose but really call the Brigadier, everyone does even the Doctor."

He lead Rose to quiet room with several desks and people working on computers. "The records office," he informed her quietly, stopping one of the workers, "I need you to bring up the Battle of Canary Wharf files." The young dark haired man nodded,  
"Of course sir." Rose smiled and giggled,  
"I thought you were just a consultant"  
"Around here, legend might be more correct," the Brigadier replied with a smile, "You've become a bit of a legend around Torchwood yourself Miss Tyler. UNIT and Torchwood had more records of you and the Doctor than any other assi- companion ever." He looked over at her, "How long have you been traveling with him?" Rose shrugged,  
"Hard to be certain three to four years I think." The Brigadier nodded and looked down at the computer screen when the man said,  
"Here it is sir, everything that is still intact." Rose leaned down to watch the grainy footage, smiling the man got up from his chair to let her sit down. Rose thanked him quickly and looked carefully at the footage as it became clearer.

Rose blinked in surprise when she saw the future Doctor talking with a tall blond woman, "Before his regeneration," the Brigadier commented, "I think I would have liked to meet him in that form." Rose nodded, bitting her lip as her suspicions were confirmed. This Battle of Canary Wharf, the one that had destroyed the area under H.C. Clements had been her and Doctor but it hadn't happened yet. Smiling slightly as she spotted herself Rose leaned forward and blinked at her future self's short hair, it was a good look. She fingered her hair thoughtfully until she spotted her mother, a few years older but most certainly Jackie Tyler. Holding back a gasp Rose watched until the screen went black,  
"What happened?" She jumped out of the chair at the urgent look on the man's face, letting him sit back down. He hit a few keys and yelled out angrily,  
"It's got us now!" Rose looked around the room to see other computers going off line. Suddenly two words appeared on the black screens,  
"Bad Wolf." Rose took a step back as the technician sighed and his computer rebooted,  
"That's it Brigadier, now all information on the Battle of Canary Wharf and all recent information of the Doctor is gone."

Rose shifted and looked around the room, almost guilty, "What was that?" The technician sighed and leaned back,  
"That was the mysterious and elusive Bad Wolf virus." He sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "No one knows how or where it started but it destroyed all of Torchwood's files and a good part of ours about the Doctor, well now all of ours." The Brigadier looked over at Rose,  
"The Doctor hasn't mentioned this has he." Rose shook her head,  
"No I don't think he's the one that did this." She frowned, "Can you recover anything?" Shaking his head the technician sighed,  
"No, this virus does it's entire job in seconds," he sighed, "Some people think it is some form of electronic life form that evolves and changes when we try to destroy it." Rose nodded and stepped back, feeling a bit ill,  
"Well thanks for trying, I'd better find Martha." The Brigadier nodded,  
"And I'd better check in with General Jenkins and see how the Doctor is coming along." Rose let the Brigadier leave first, looking around the room one more time. She slipped her hand into her pocket and fingered the small bag thoughtfully.

Rose sighed as she looked around the large complex for Martha, UNIT personal merely glanced at the badge hanging on her shirt and didn't say anything to her. Every so often someone in an uniform or lab coat would rush by carrying something so guessed was going to the Doctor. Leaning back against a wall Rose took out the small bag and pulled out the amulet, rubbing her thumb over it. "What's that Rose?" She jumped and shoved the bag back in her pocket, looking up to see Martha with a raised eyebrow. Smiling she shrugged,  
"Just a trinket Martha, how's your Mum?" Martha sighed and shrugged,  
"Usual complaining about my Dad and going on about my siblings." Tilting her head Rose asked,  
"You have siblings?" Martha nodded,  
"I'm the oldest, have a sister Tish and a brother Leo," smiling she added, "and Leo has the cutest little girl, her name is Keisha." At Rose's smiled Martha asked,  
"And you what's your family like"  
"Just Mum and a few cousins here and there, my Dad died when I was baby"  
"That must be tough never knowing your Dad..." Rose's smiled made her trail off,  
"I met him, he was wonderful. The Doctor took me back to see him." Rose shook her head and sighed, "Anyway I just wanted to make sure there were no problems." Martha shook her head,  
"None I just need to check on Tish." Rose laughed,  
"The Doctor used your phone to call me from the moon right?" At Martha's nod she grinned, "Then I'd bet you have the universal roaming plan, that phone should call Earth from anywhere and anytime." Martha's eyebrow rose to her hair line,  
"You're kidding right?!" Rose smiled, "Oh my God you're not kidding." Laughing Rose shook her head and walked back down the hall as Martha dialed her sister. Martha was about to walk back into one of the quiet break rooms when a small metal disk caught her eye on the floor where Rose had been. Picking it up Martha turned it over and shoved it into her pocket, making a mental note to give it back to Rose later.

The Doctor didn't bother glancing up as another piece of equipment was delivered to the room. Jack looked over the pile, "Doctor you don't really need this to knock out the probic vents." Michael examined the pile and grinned,  
"You're trying to build a device that will knock out the probic vents but won't kill the Sontarans." The Doctor nodded, pleased with the answer,  
"Well done but bit more than that Michael, I need to hack into the system and put them to sleep long enough to send them home. The Rutons will be attacking them soon so they won't have time to come back." He grabbed at a large panel of buttons making Jack smirk and shake his head. Michael watched the Doctor with fascination, seeing this Jack slid over next to him and whispered in his ear,  
"Careful now Michael, we don't want his ego expanding." Shaking his head Michael smiled,  
"My mother was his assistant for years at UNIT, she told me all these stories when I was a child. Then I grew up, got clearance and found out they were all true." Michael shook his head, "It's just amazing to me, I mean my Mum has been in space, traveled in time. For an Earth physicist it's..." he trailed off an laughed, "I don't know how to describe it." Jack laughed,  
"Well even for me it's impressive and I'm from the 51st century and worked as a Time Agent." Michael gaped at him and Jack gave him a flirty smile and a wink, "I'll tell you about it some time." The Doctor snorted but didn't look up as he said,  
"Stop it Jack." "I'm just being friendly Doctor"  
"Don't be so friendly with a former assistant's son."

Sighing Jack groaned, "You never let me have any fun"  
"You chose to come back Captain, you could have stayed Marinar Minor"  
"Nay, Kayla was starting to think I was ready to settle down"  
"Heaven forbid," the Doctor muttered making Jack smirk,  
"You're a lot closer to domestic than I'll ever be Doctor." Frowning the Doctor turned to look at Jack harshly, "It's true, Rose has you wrapped around her little finger, it's so cute." Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion as the Doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

Up Next: In the Center of an Invasion Fleet 


	4. In the Center of an Invasion Fleet

Unit Control by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Four: In the Center of an Invasion Fleet

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Please if you are reading this, take a moment and review.

Stepping into the conference room where Jack, Michael and the Doctor were working, Rose had to bite back a laugh. Jack was hitting on Michael at rapid speed, but the sweet young man had no clue. Smiling, Rose looked over at the Doctor and watched him continue working on the . . . whatever it was. Biting her lip, she stepped forward to tell him about what had been happening, but then her phone rang. The Doctor rolled his eyes and glanced at her, "Probably Jackie, wondering when I'll drop you off again," the Doctor leaned back to let Jack fuse on another bit of technology and grumbled, "should have just let you stay for a visit earlier."

Flipping open her phone, Rose frowned when the caller ID listed the TARDIS, "I'd better take this," Rose said softly before stepping back into the hall. Raising the phone to her ear she quietly asked, "Who is this"  
"You." Rose blinked at the sound of her own voice, "Now just listen, I'm you from our future"  
"Okay . . . ," Rose sighed, "I thought you weren't supposed to talk to your own past self"  
"The Doctor has always been rubbish at rules," the older Rose laughed, "Need I remind you of when he showed up to snog us." A smile slowly spread over Rose's face and she giggled,  
"Yeah, I remember," she paused, "So why are you calling me"  
"You can't tell him about what has been happening." Rose blinked and tightened her grip on the phone,  
"But I have to tell him about it"  
"He already knows the fall of Torchwood is in his future Rose, but trust me right now you have to keep the amulet a secret," Rose shifted nervously but kept listening, "I know you don't want to keep secrets from him, but these next few months are going to be hard. You'll get through it and you'll get a certain Time Lord in the end so try not to worry too much"  
"But why can't I tell him?" Rose asked making her older self sigh,  
"Look I'm just telling you what uh, I told me," there was a sigh on the other end of the phone, "Traveling in time can get so confusing, but basically I following a script," Rose paused hearing some movement on the other end of the line, "Okay two more things: before you leave with the Doctor you need to go see Mickey, it's really important. Two, go back in the room and stand next to the Doctor . . . now." Rose shut the phone as her older self hung up and dashed into the room, joining the Doctor. He had time only to give her a confused look before they became aware of a beam surrounding them. Then, the Doctor and Rose vanished in a blue teleport beam.

Jack blinked at the spot they had been standing before letting out a loud curse. Turning on his watch, he tried to zoom in on the Doctor and Rose's signal. Michael frowned next to him, "The Sontarans must have picked up what we were doing." Jack nodded and looked down at the Doctor's probic vent disrupter, seeing the look Michael took a look at Jack's scanner, "I think I can hook that into our computers to find them," Jack glanced at him, "Can you finish this, we only have a few hours left." Nodding, Jack handed Michael the watch,  
"Go for it and if you see Martha, send her in. I'm going to need another pair of hand on this." Giving Jack a quick nod, Michael left the room quickly, telling one of the soldiers to find Martha.

The Doctor helped Rose back to her feet as he looked around. They were in a small round gray room, very Sontaran with no windows and one door. Stepping forward, the Doctor inspected the key pad until the door slid open with a low hiss. Rose cringed as a tall grey alien with a bumpy head, wearing a suit of grey armor entered. It greatly resembled a grey potato. The Doctor grinned, "Hello there, I take it you are one of our hosts." The Sontaran just looked at him and said,  
"We detected you next to advanced and potentially hostile technology. You will come with me." Their captor raised what was clearly a gun of some kind and the Doctor nodded, reaching back and grabbing Rose's hand. They walked down a long grey hallway with no windows, making Rose raise an eyebrow,  
"Some color wouldn't hurt." The Doctor smiled at her comment,  
"The Sontarans aren't much for such things"  
"So Jack said, apparently even he finds them unattractive." The Doctor chuckled, making their captor look at them angrily, "Maybe there is hope for him yet"  
"Silence prisoners," their captor snapped before opening another door, "Commander Gankkor will see you now." Releasing Rose's hand, the Doctor stepped into the room first. With another glance at the Sontaran guard and his weapon, Rose followed.

Another Sontaran sat in a chair on the other end of the room, a set of controls in front of him. Other Sontarans sat around the edges of the round room, working at different command stations. "We detected your technology," Command Gankkor hissed, "According to our information this is a level five planet, and you primitives do not have that technology"  
"Well I'm not one of those evolved apes," the Doctor replied stepping further forward, "And I'll ask you to remember that, thank you very much." Command Gankkor frowned and hit a button on the machine in front of him, a beam lowered from the ceiling and scanned the Doctor. He shifted and laughed, "That tickles."

Command Gankkor's face twisted into a hideous frown as his screen flashed different bar colors, "Doctor!" The Doctor grinned manically and waved,  
"Hello. Ah it's so nice to be remembered. Shouldn't you lot be busy with the Rutan Host right now"  
"You have caused the Sontaran Empire many problems Doctor," Command Gankkor hissed, "You shall be destroyed."

Martha flinched at the small electric shock that traveled through her arm as Jack fiddled with the side of the disrupter. She bit her lip, worried about Rose and Doctor, but kept her hand firmly in place on the side of the machine. "Almost there," Jack muttered as he inserted a tiny chip into a small hole, "I know I mocked the sonic screwdriver but right now I'm kind of wishing I had one." Managing a smile, Martha laughed,  
"Do you think the Doctor will ever give you one"  
"Sadly, I think that is strictly a Rose Tyler perk," Jack chuckled, "I love it how he pretends she doesn't have him wrapped around her finger."

Martha nodded at that and moved her hand as Jack indicated to her, "At first I thought the age difference was freaky but they are just too perfect together. It's so sweet to watch them try and avoid their feelings"  
"Oh I don't know, I've been watching them for years, it gets old. There have been times I've wanted to lock them in a room together or something." Martha raised an eyebrow and teased,  
"Could you get any more juvenile Jack?" Flipping a switch, Jack shrugged,  
"I don't think they'd forgive me for using aphrodisiacs on them. I just got back and I'm not looking to be stranded in the twenty-first century." Martha rolled her eyes at him and sighed,  
"Yeah, without the TARDIS to take you new places, you might run out of people to sleep with." Raising an eyebrow at her, Jack smirked,  
"Oh my darling Martha, are you jealous?" Snorting, Martha replied,  
"I met you what thirty hours ago?" Jack shrugged,  
"More like forty, but I've seen it happen faster"  
"Don't flatter yourself fly boy. Just cause the TARDIS went to you for help-"

Jack looked up at Martha seriously, "It wasn't the TARDIS Martha, it doesn't have the power to act on it's own like that." "Then why did it go to you?" Jack paused, deciding against mentioning Bad Wolf,  
"The Doctor probably programed it to come to me for help in emergencies. You must have accidently set off the program"  
"Good think I did," Martha shuddered, "I still can't believe Rose is so calm about it"  
"Rose is a strong girl, I hate to say it, but she was made for this life," Jack replied as he twisted two wires together and grinned, "It's done!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Command Gankkor, "Sure you can kill us, but those humans down there still have the machine and they will use it. Those silly little apes are so jumpy around danger." Command Gankkor frowned at the Doctor and then smirked,  
"Then we get the machine, it is simple enough to beam aboard"  
"Where did you steal that technology from anyway?" The Doctor asked, "It's not yours, looks a bit like Virtian"  
"We claimed it when we conquered Yrkian." The Doctor nodded and took Rose's hand carefully,  
"Ah yes, the spoils of war! Beam up the machine!" 

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver the Doctor pointed it up at the roof, the light flashed for a moment and the ship went dark. Rose moved through the darkness silently as the Sontarans howled around them, Command Gankkor shouting. Finding the door, the Doctor opened it with the sonic screwdriver and pulled Rose into the hall. Pulling out her own sonic screwdriver, Rose locked the door behind them. Giving her a manic grin, the Doctor pulled her down the hall back toward the beam room, "Where are we going"  
"They are going to beam up the machine, and if I know Jack he's finished it"  
"Did you plan this?" Rose asked as they stepped back into the teleport room. The Doctor didn't respond as he sealed the door, "You did, didn't you," Rose sighed and shook her head, "Should've known." 

Command Gankkor roared in anger as the lights came on again, "He's trying to stop us beaming up the machine! Beam it up now!" His soldiers scrambled back their controls to obey him. Command Gankkor hissed, "Find the Doctor and the human! Kill them on sight!" Looking down at his men, Gankkor smirked when the reading fixed in on the hostile technology, "Bring it to me."

Grinning, Jack grabbed Martha's hand and pulled her against him and picked up the machine with his other hand. "What are you doing Jack?" Martha hissed, trying to slide away. Jack grinned at her and asked,  
"Can't you feel that tickle on your skin?" Frowning, Martha nodded, "We're about to join the Doctor and Rose, hang on." Closing her eyes, Martha hid them in Jack's shoulder as they were surrounded in blue light and teleported.

Michael Jones groaned as he stepped into the room and saw Jack and Martha vanish. Behind him the Brigadier laughed and shook his head, "Not to worry lad, they're fine I'm sure," the Brigadier sat down in one of the chairs and looked over the readouts Michael had given him, "Alert the Prime Minister, Doctor Jones. You found the Doctor and Miss Tyler, think you can find Mister Harkness and Miss Jones." Nodding, Michael sighed,  
"I hope they're having more fun up there than I'm having down here." The Brigadier smiled,  
"Part of the job, Michael, just part of the job."

Up Next: Moving On 


	5. Save the World

Unit Control by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Five: Save the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: I know I said it was only going to be five chapters but some final strings need to be tied up so there will be one more chapter. Sorry this took so long, Turn Your Back, Look Away and Blink has taken over my life during test week.

Michael Jones grabbed the offered phone, "Hello this is Doctor Jones," he paused and nodded, "Yes we have people up in the fleet. It's the Doctor. We have a Code 9." Frowning Michael cut off the agent at the other end, "Look agent Costello I don't give a damn about Torchwood's charter. He cleaned up your mess in London and he is still an ally of UNIT. There is a huge fleet above our planet. Are you ready to work with me?" He was silent and then slowly smiled, "Right then, I'll pass you off to Commander Adams." Michael handed the phone back to the head commander before he returned to his computer and began sending his data to Torchwood.

Frowning, he scanned over the data again and hit a few more keys on his keyboard. Glancing around, Michael entered his codes and slipped into the Torchwood computer system. He searched through the files, double checking on where his files were being sorted to. Relaxing, Michael nodded to himself and pulled out of the system, it looked like Torchwood was doing what it said it would. Still he didn't trust Susie Costello, due to the death of the former leader of Torchwood 3 she was in charge now. According to the information Ianto Jones was feeding UNIT, she was becoming increasingly unstable.

Closing his laptop, Michael stood and walked back into the main control room. He nodded respectfully to Commander Adams and the Brigadier before he looked up at the main screen. Beside him the Brigadier informed Michael, "They've slowed down," Michael saw the older man chuckle, "Probably having a few problems up there, Doctor has always been rather good at disrupting plans." Forcing himself to nod and smile, Michael asked,  
"Including yours sir?" The Brigadier shot the young man a look, but smiled and nodded,  
"On occasion."

Jack grinned at the Doctor as his vision cleared and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at him and Martha standing so close to each other. Aware of the gaze, Martha twisted out of Jack's arms as Jack held out the briefcase-sized machine, "I did it all by myself Dad." The Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed it. Pulling out the sonic screwdriver he made some small adjustments much to Jack's displeasure. "Hey," Jack protested, "It was perfect"  
"For a human maybe," the Doctor smugly replied as he hooked it into the small computer station.

Rose flinched as a heavy crash met the door. Martha glanced at her quickly before questioning the Doctor, "That door is going to hold isn't it Doctor?" He nodded, but didn't look up as there was another crash.  
"Don't worry," the Doctor to his companions cheerfully, "In a moment they will all be sound asleep." Pushing her hair back behind her ear, Rose stepped away from the door and over by Jack, Martha and the Doctor. At the sound of another crash, the Doctor picked up the machine and balanced it carefully in one of his large hands and ran the sonic screwdriver over the side.

The metal door gave way and two Sontarans burst into the room as Jack went for his gun. "Hold fire," The Doctor snapped as he flipped a switch. A dull humming filled the room and the two Sontarans swayed on their feet before falling over. "See Captain," the Doctor said, grinning at his sonic screwdriver, "Now it is perfect." He handed the machine to Jack as it continued to hum, "Now we just install it in the main system and I reprogram the computer to take them home.  
"How do you know they won't come back?" Martha asked as the group stepped out into the gray hallway, "I mean they aren't going to be happy about this"  
"Oh don't worry Martha, when they get home Sontar will be under attack by the Ruton Host so they will be too busy for Earth"  
"How do you know?" Martha asked, frowning. The Doctor straightened up,  
"My history is perfect thank you very much! Now Martha go with Jack. Captain, you need to install that directly into the mainframe. Rose and I will go reprogram the navigation computers." Jack nodded and shifted the machine to one arm,  
"See you in hell."

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand unconsciously as they walked through a long gray hall. Small port windows gave her a view of other ships in the fleet and did nothing for the look of the ship. Shaking her head, Rose sighed and looked up at the Doctor, "Haven't they ever heard of color?" She smiled as a small smirk took over his face. He glanced down at her and tightened his grip on her hand before saying,  
"If you haven't noticed Rose, the Sontarans focus on other things"  
"Yeah, taking over the universe," she shook her head, "Why does everyone want to do that? Seems to me it'd be too much paperwork." She grinned as the Doctor chuckled and shook his head at her joke. He stopped suddenly and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Turning to Rose, he held out his hand and said,  
"Give me your mobile." Rose nodded and handed him the mobile phone which he flipped open,  
"What happened to yours?" Rose asked with a tilt of her head. The Doctor grinned and shrugged,  
"Somewhere in the TARDIS." Rolling her eyes as the Doctor dialed Jack's phone, Rose muttered,  
"Then there's a better chance of finding a snowball in hell."

Jack blinked in surprise when his mobile rang deep in his pocket. He stopped suddenly and handed the machine to Martha, pulling out the phone quickly. "What is it?" he asked, knowing it was the Doctor or Rose, probably the Doctor. He smiled as the Doctor asked,  
"Are you in position?" Looking around them, Jack responded, "We're right outside." "Give the phone to Martha and turn on the machine to knock out any in the room. Instal the machine and let me know the second you do." Nodding, Jack handed Martha the phone and took the machine back. Flipping the switch, he grinned as the soft thrum filled the hall and he leaned against the door to listen. A chuckle escaped him as he heard a few heavy thumps on the other side of the door. Opening the door, Jack motioned for Martha to follow him inside. The room was filled with large machines, all beeping and making small noises. Three Sontarans were lying through the room and were completely out. 

Smiling, Martha nudged one of the Sontarans with her foot and glanced at Jack. He was pulling out a large set of wires and circuits and hooking them into the strange machine. Looking back down at the alien, Martha leaned down carefully and examined it carefully. "Interested in something that ugly, Martha?"Martha glanced over at Jack with a frown,  
"Just curious. I haven't ever had time so far to carefully look at an alien"  
"The Doctor," Jack reminded her with a chuckle. Martha shrugged and stepped back from the Sontaran. She walked over to Jack and watched him adjust the settings again. "The Doctor looks like us," she said with a shrug, "Aside from the bigger brain and second heart."

Nodding, Jack made the final adjustment and fused the last wire to the machine. Taking the phone from Martha he hit his speed dial for Rose. Winking at Martha, he said, "I've got some alien ancestors, I'm always willing to help with science." He laughed as she gaped at him, but had to calm down when the Doctor answered the phone.  
"I've got it in the system, Doc. Just say the word"  
"Good lad," the Doctor told him over the phone, "Now activate the machine and meets Rose and I in the teleport room as fast as you can. The fleet will move out of range of Earth very soon"  
"Have you returned the destination"  
"Not yet, you need to knock out the Sontarans first Jack"  
"Can you really do it in a few minutes," Jack asked quickly, concern creeping into his voice.  
"Two sonic screwdrivers," The Doctor replied and Jack could hear the grin. Grinning, Jack flipped the switch and asked,  
"When do I get a sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor quickly answered before shutting the phone,  
"When you grow up."

Rose watched the Doctor with mild wonder as he ran both sonic screwdrivers down one of large boxy machines. The blue glow and red glow made the buttons and screens shimmer. Stepping around a fallen Sontaran, Rose bit her lip nervously as the Doctor growled at the machine. "Doctor?" He glanced at her for a moment before tapping a series of large lit buttons,  
"I had forgotten how much I hate Sontaran technology," he shook his head, "A mix of everything they conquer"  
"Like the krillitans?" The Doctor nodded,  
"Close Rose, the krillitans use physical features, but Sontarans use technology." He shuddered and handed Rose her sonic screwdriver as he stood. "They've even had time travel on a few occasions." The Doctor grabbed her hand, "Now Rose run!"

Michael grinned in relief as the Sontaran fleet came a stop. All through the control room, other staff stood up and watched as the fleet slowly changed direction. The Brigadier chuckled and nodded, sitting down into a chair. Smiling, he shook his head and laughed, "I'm getting too old for this."

The Doctor and Rose dashed into the teleport room to find Jack fighting with the controls. "It's locked on teleport up Doctor!" Jack yelled to him, stepping aside to let the Doctor examine it, "It won't let me set in a destination." Pulling out the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor began scanning the tiny controls. Martha swallowed and stepped back next to Rose,  
"Doctor? Can you fix it?" The Doctor nodded and stayed focused on the controls. Jack stepped back with Rose and Martha,  
"We need to fix it before the fleet moves outside of our range." Rose frowned and asked,  
"When will that be?" Jack tensed and glanced over at the Doctor and then back at the girls,  
"About five minutes." Blinking at Jack, Martha shook her head and asked,  
"What if we stop the ships or turn just this one around." Jack shook his head and flinched,  
"Sontaran ships can't be programed that way. We can't stop it now or turn it without restarting the entire systems and letting the Sontarans wake up," Jack sighed, "Basically if the Doctor doesn't fix it in the next three minutes we're stuck."

Up Next: Moving Forward 


	6. Moving Forward

Unit Control

by CharmingSlayer

Chapter Six: Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Okay, now this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the special and the new season should be up in a month or so.

Martha grabbed Rose's hand and held on tightly as the Doctor moved another part of the switch. Glancing, at Rose she noted the other girl watching with only mild concern. Leaning over, Martha quietly whispered, "Aren't you worried?" She blinked as Rose shrugged and smiled,

"We've had worse." Martha shook her head and looked over at Jack who was watching his watch very carefully. Calmly, Jack informed the Doctor,

"90 seconds." Martha took a deep breath and muttered,

"He'll find a way, he'll fix it . . . " she trailed off when an odd green glow surrounded the four of them. Looking over at the Doctor, Martha was stunned to see him blink in confusion. She closed her eyes as the glow intensified and a shiver went through her.

Michael Jones grinned as the Doctor, Martha, Jack and Rose landed on the circuit pad, even if they landed roughly. He watched them all very carefully as they pulled themselves up and relaxed as they all seemed normal. Turning to Doctor Sato, he grinned and shook her hand, "UNIT thanks you for your help." The Asian woman smiled and nodded,

"Torchwood is glad to be working with UNIT again." Michael stepped around the large machine in front of him and Tosh and held out a hand to Martha, "Welcome back to Earth."

"How did you teleport us out?" The Doctor asked as he helped Rose to her feet. Michael smiled and turned to him, unable to hid his pleasure at the situation.

"Torchwood has been working on teleports for a while Doctor and Jack left the bio data of all of you in my computer system from when he tracked you." Michael shrugged and glanced at the grinning Jack Harkness, "We were able to lock in on you using that although . . . " he trailed off for a moment, "We've never teleported more than one person at a time."

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and walked over to Michael with a grin. Shaking his hand quickly, he promptly turned to the teleport controls and nodded. Glancing at Michael, he said, "Not bad really."

"We can manage a few things Doctor," the Brigadier said as he walked into the room, "Despite what you might think."

"Oh now Brigadier you are too harsh."

Rose smiled softly as the Doctor began talking with the Brigadier, watching him congratulate Michael Jones. Walking over to Jack she smiled at him, "Tell him I'll see you guys back at the TARDIS." Jack frowned at her in confusion and shifted into big brother mode,

"Everything alright Rose?" Nodding quickly, Rose forced a smile,

"I hope so, there is just something I need to do before we head back to the TARDIS." Jack nodded and glanced at the Doctor before smiling at her,

"I'll tell him, but hurry back. The Doctor doesn't like not knowing where you are." Rose grinned,

"I'll be home soon."

Stepping out of the cab, Rose stared up at Mickey's flat and shifted nervously on her feet. Swallowing, Rose knocked on Mickey's door quickly and stepped back to wait. The call from her older self had her very worried and then the door swung open. Blinking in surprise, Rose took in the sight of the attractive brunette standing in the doorway. "Hello," she said politely, "Can I help you?" Forcing a smile, Rose nodded,

"Hello I'm Rose Tyler. I'm looking for an old mate of mine, Mickey Smith." The woman nodded, her smile fading a bit,

"I'm Laura Athern and I'm afraid he's not home," she paused and stepped aside, "Come on in."

Nodding Rose entered the house and sat down on the sofa, the place was cleaner than it had ever been before, "So are you living here?" Rose asked, trying to be friendly, "It looks a lot cleaner than I remember." Laura nodded and laughed, sitting down across from Rose. She paused and bit her lip,

"Mickey wanted to tell you himself but since you travel around the world, you're hard to get a hold of," Rose nodded letting Laura continue, "Mickey and I are getting married." Rose was aware of Laura watching her carefully but she just smiled,

"That's great. I'm glad I stopped by." Laura relaxed and smiled,

"I glad you're okay with this, I mean you've been Mickey's mate forever and you dated-" Rose held up her hand and shook her head,

"That's been over for years, now we just care about each like friends or siblings. He looks after my Mum for me when I'm away." Smiling warmly, Rose added, "I'm glad he's found someone."

Both women jumped as the door opened and Mickey strolled in. He stopped as his eyes landed on Rose, but she just grinned, "Oh no and here I was about to tell Laura all sorts of stories about you." Mickey grinned and gave Laura a quick kiss before sitting next to her.

"I'm glad you stopped by Rose. I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Rose nodded with a smile and shrugged,

"We're just in London for the day. I escaped from everyone long enough to run over here." Mickey grinned,

"You really left the Doctor and Jack alone?"

"Martha can keep them out of trouble in modern London."

"Martha?" Mickey asked raising an eyebrow. Rose smiled and laughed,

"She's from London and she's joined the crew now. Jack has a crush on her, at least I think so since he's cut back on the other flirting."

A ring from her phone pulled Rose away from the conversation as it alerted her to a text message. Flipping it open with a soft smile, Rose shook her head at the message from her mother. 'Should I board the windows?' Glancing up at Mickey, Rose sent back a negative response and stood. Smiling at Laura, she softly said,

"I should get a move on. Only stopped to say hello." Mickey nodded and squeezed Laura's hand,

"Babe could you give us a moment?"

Laura glanced at Rose, but smiled and kissed Mickey on the cheek before leaving the room. Standing up, Mickey hugged Rose tightly and asked in a whisper, "Invasion?"

"Already taken care of." Rose said with a giggle. Mickey chuckled and shook his head before stepping back,

"Have you told your Mum? About Bad Wolf I mean?" Rose bit her lip and looked down making Mickey sigh and roll his eyes, "Rose!"

"I know I know, next time I visit I'll tell her," she held up her hand, "I swear." Crossing his arms, Mickey nodded firmly,

"See that you do," he laughed and hugged her again, "Visit soon."

Walking back toward her part of Powell Estates, Rose tried to sort out her thoughts. She knew that someday soon she'd have to tell her mother, but how could she explain it. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly walked into the TARDIS, parked near her flat and laughed at herself. Rose grinned as a black car pulled up next to the TARDIS and her. Rushing over, she joined the Doctor, Martha and Jack as they climbed out of the car. "Where'd you go off to?" The Doctor asked, glancing at her, but she shrugged,

"Had to go meet Mickey's fiancé." There was flicker of something in the Doctor's blue eyes, but it passed quickly as Jack looked on with a knowing look.

Nodding quickly, the Doctor looked back at Michael as the lad stepped from the car, "Say hello to your mother for me." Smiling, Michael nodded and shook the Doctor's hand,

"I will and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Torchwood. I'm being put on the Cardiff team." Giving the young man a long look, the Doctor nodded and smiled.

"You'll be fantastic Michael." Giving the man one last look, the Doctor vanished into the TARDIS.

Jack grinned and shook Michael's hand, "I'm sure I'll see you around." Michael chuckled and shook his head but was smiling when he said,

"You flirt with anyone won't you Captain." He shook his head and released Jack's hand, "See you around then." Martha laughed at the hurt look on Jack's face but Jack recovered and winked,

"I like a challenge." Martha raised an eyebrow,

"I thought I was your challenge?" Grinning, Jack pulled her against him,

"I can handle two, Martha, makes it more fun." Quicky squirming out of Jack's grasp, Martha rushed into the TARDIS ignoring the laughing Rose. Jack grinned and before following her into the TARDIS remarked to Rose and Michael,

"She adores me, she really does." Rose shook her head at them and then smiled at Michael,

"Thanks for your help." Michael nodded and looked at the TARDIS one more time,

"Good luck Rose Tyler, for what I've seen on the tapes, you'll need it." Nodding, Rose stepped back into the TARDIS and gave Michael a small smile over her shoulder.

The Doctor glanced up as Rose entered the TARDIS and shut the doors, she smiled warmly at him and tossed her coat over the rails. Looking back at the controls, the Doctor began to lay in some coordinates. Jack leaned forward and frowned at the coordinates, "Where are we going Doctor?" Crossing his arms as the TARDIS came to a halt he replied,

"We've got to drop off Martha remember. She only came for a quick trip," he shrugged, "Night after you left, not bad." Martha swallowed and looked over at the Doctor,

"Can I come with you?" The Doctor blinked at her in surprise and Martha took a deep breath, "And I don't mean as one more trip Doctor, I don't want to just be the passenger." The Doctor glanced over at Rose and noted her smile. Looking back at Martha, he grinned and pulled out a TARDIS key from his coat,

"Okay Miss Jones, if you're up to it." Grinning, Martha stepped forward and let him drop the key into her hand. He began setting controls and looked up at his three companions,

"Now then? Where should we go next?"


End file.
